1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back light module, and more particularly, to a back light module in which the diffuser board has bottom support rods that support the diffuser board in shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
A back light module is an essential assembling component of the display screen of a notebook computer or LCD monitor, generally including a lampshade or lamp case, lamp tubes fixedly mounted in the lampshade or lamp case, and a diffuser board (light guide plate). FIG. 1 illustrates a back light module according to the prior art. According to this design, lamp tubes B are fixedly mounted inside a casing A, and a diffuser board C is suspending above the lamp tubes B. This design of back light module is not satisfactory in function because the diffuser board C tends to curve inwards due to the effect of its gravity weight and ambient temperature and moisture. FIG. 2 shows another design of back light module in which support members D are mounted inside the casing A to support the diffuser board C above the lamp tubes B. This design eliminates the drawback of the design shown in FIG. 1, however its manufacturing cost is high. Further, because the support members D are respectively and perpendicularly fastened to the bottom wall of the casing A by a respective screw joint, it is difficult to keep the top ends of the support members D in flush.